God Has Mercy, We Don't
by SuperSlayer29
Summary: The Doctor and Martha find themselves in a whirlwind adventure aboard the firefly class starship Serenity, why did Mal's deal go south, and can The Doctor help? Doctor WhoFireflySerenity xover, post BDM, mid season 3


God has Mercy, We Don't

Chapter One: One Heck of a Place:

London, 1969:

"Well, this is going well," Martha commented, taking off her waitress uniform, gleefully throwing the Jack's Pub t-shirt into the bin. She quickly put on her more contemporary blue t-shirt, covering herself with the iconic purple leather jacket.

"Oh come on, it all worked out in the end," The Doctor replied, his hands in his pockets as usual, his long coat blowing lightly in the breeze.

"We were sent back in time by living statues are our only hope of rescue are some DVDs from movies that haven't been made yet," Martha told him, "Some of the director's haven't even been born yet!" she further informed him. Her complaining stopped when there was suddenly a thud in the alleyway, followed by the growing sound of the TARDIS as it materialised in front of them. A broad grin spread across the Doctor's face before he sprinted towards it, putting his key in and flinging the door open to reveal the grand inside.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" He told his last link to Gallifrey as he carefully caressed the control panel. Martha soon followed in behind him. It still sometimes played with her head how she was in a rather small blue box, far bigger on the inside than the outside, within it harnessed the power of time and space.

"See," The Doctor said, taking the DVD out of the control panel, "saved by Toy Story," he told her before dropping the disc on the floor. "So, where to next? The air jumping on Claydoython? Some lava sailing on the third moon of Ritker?" He asked again, "Oh, I know, how about Bestrainble spotting in the Tyfrondor Nebular?" he further inquired.

"After our last encounter with those angel things, I think I want something less alien." Martha told him.

"Less Alien?" The Doctor asked before thinking. "I know exactly where to go," he commented before pulling a lever up on the TARDIS, the machine slowly fading out of 1969.

The future, The 'verse:

"I don't like this Captain," Zoë told Mal, stood in the kitchen of Serenity. All members of the crew where sat round the table, Mal leant over the head of it, his second in command standing at the other end.

"Badger's given us work before?" Mal told her, "his word aint the most trust-worthy, but there are more deceitful tongues in this 'verse I can tell you,"

"One of 'em's sitting opposite me," Kaylee commented before looking at Jayne,

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't of done it!" Jayne said in his defence, looking around the crew innocently,

"She was a seductive woman," Mal said, coming to the defence of Jayne as he so rarely did,

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you sir?" Zoë commented,

"I was drunk!" the captain protested,

"Enough about that _Joo Fuen Chse_," Kaylee commented, "what's so wrong with Badger's job,"

"We've been hired by him to pick up some Medical supplies from New Sydney and drop 'em off on some Border Planet," Mal explained,

"That sounds like a worthy enough cause," Simon thought out-loud,

"Exactly my point," Zoë put in, "last time we talked with him he sent us into the middle of a wrecked battlefield to get ambushed by those creepy blue-handed sons of bitches,"

"Maybe Badger got a personal stake in those medicine supplies," Jayne suggested, "he might have family on this border planet,"

"Whatever it is, the pay is good, and we need the work," Mal told them, "end of discussion," he told them before looking at the only person that hadn't said anything all evening. "You got a say in this little one?" he asked her firmly,

"Doctors make things better, make people better," River replied,

"That they do," Mal confirmed, "How quickly can you get us their little one?"

"37 rotations of the transdaxicle feed," River said absent minded, everyone in the room looking at her. She sighed before turning to face her captain "5 and a half hours," she translated before gracefully getting up from the table and seemingly gliding into the cockpit.

"At least her crazy's making sense now," Mal commented before walking out of the kitchen, leaving the others to stew.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Zoë commented before also making her exit, leaving the rest of the crew in silence.

"So," Jayne began, trying to struck up a conversation, "you two _Me Jung Hwa_ yet?" he asked before grinning. The young couple looked at each other before both sighing and leaving the kitchen.

"What?" Jayne called after them, "I wasn't tryin' to insult ya'!" he concluded before looking around the empty room, "for once,"

God has Mercy, We Don't

Chapter One: One Heck of a Place:

"There we are!" The Doctor proclaimed, extenuating every word, as he does, "a brave new world!"

"When/where are we?" Martha asked, a tiny bit bored of the Doctor's exposition. The Doctor grinned at her before grabbing his long coat off of the railing's and running into the outside world, Martha soon following. The two walked down the corridor of what looked like a space station, that looked like it had never been cleaned,

"Why does the future have to be so icky?" Martha asked as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the door in front of them, leading into the rest of the space station. The two of the emerged in a busy market place, all sorts of filthy tricksters trying to sell everything they could so the most expensive price.

"Welcome to New Sydney," The Doctor told Martha, gesturing to the crowded place. "This era is one of the most interesting of the human races. When the colonies began. Earth was tearing itself apart, mainly from over-population, World War Five didn't help though," the Time-Lord commented as he walked through the space station, Martha following behind her, "Yesh, World War Five was not pretty." he paused briefly, in both speech and stride, before carrying on, "anyway, you humans decided to get on some fancy space ships and bounce all the way to here, one of the biggest solar systems ever found in the universe. Completely un-inhabitable until you built tera-forming stations, making new earth for you lot to have fun on."

"And New Sydney is one of these planets?" Martha asked,

"Oh no, this is just a space station," he informed her, "a coming together of many people. This station has invented many marvellous things. Such as these," The Doctor concluded as he came to a stop at one of the many stands. "2 Ice Planets please," he requested, banging his hand lightly on the table,

Serenity glided slowly through the air before docking with New Sydney. Jayne stood in the hanger bay, strapping a pistol to his leg, Mal and Zoë looking at him.

"Jayne, you do you it's rude to bring weapons to a deal," Zoë told Jayne as the they opened the small hanger door to enter into the bay.

"How comes you gots your little shot-gun with you then?" Jayne pointed out as she closed the door behind the three of them,

"This isn't a weapon, it's a fashion statement," she replied before surveying the corridor. "So far so good," she commented,

"What'll convince you there is nothing behind this job?" Mal asked as they walked down into the corridor, opening the door into the busy market place.

"Buddha himself descending from the above and personally telling me," Zoë told him as the three fighters entered the chaos of New Sydney marker place.

"These are amazing!" Martha commented, holding the enchanting ball of icing in front of her face, eating the ball as best she could.

"Only people in the universe to come up with something like this," The Doctor informed her, "these and edible ball bearings, when the ice planet with edible ball bearings first came on sail – oohhh!" he exclaimed in glee, "it was one of the first places I travelled to. Then again 300 years later. Then again with Rose," he commented, before his grin started to fade slightly, the memory of Rose still pained him so.

"So how do people get here?" Martha asked, "transporters or what?"

"Oh no, spaceships are like cars and busses, you can always hitch a ride," he commented, "another reason I don't like to come here is because this part of the universe, the space is unique, no sound in space, at all,"

"Isn't that how it should be?" Martha asked,

"Millions of years ago the Srhinkin, a species made of sound waves, slowly died away, they lived in space anyway so that's where they lay to rest. But not here, not in the 'verse."

"Why not?" Martha asked,

"No reason," The Doctor supplemented, "they just didn't like coming here,"

"I don't like coming here," Jayne told his two companions as they walked down the crowded corridor, "got some enemies here,"

"Jayne, you got enemies in every corner of the damned 'verse," Mal commented as they reached the postal office, "no ship in the galaxy could fit all the people that took a disliking to you," he commented before looking at the postal worker, "Hey, Malcolm Reynolds, here you got a package for me," he informed the worker before turning back to his friends,

"Why you always gotta put me down Captain?" Jayne asked, frustrated by the situation,

"Well, you did yourself no favours with that _Joo Bah Jeh_ you spent the night with," Zoë commented,

"She needed a place to sleep!" Jayne protested,

"You two did everything but sleeping Jayne," Mal told him, "In all languages spoken in the 'verse and Earth that was, I'm sure you did at least 12 things that aint got names in any of them," Mal concluded before turning back round for the postal worker to give him the parcel, a small brown square, it looked like a disc case.

"I thought it was medical supplies," Jayne commented,

"Same here," Mal concurred, placing the disc in his side pocket,

"Anyone else liking this job less and less?" Zoë asked,

"I'm getting a feeling this gentlemen like it even less," Mal commented, looking behind Zoë and Jayne. The two survivors turned around to see three men standing there, their pistols point at the crew of Serenity, all with a mean demeanour on their face.

"Oh _Rung Tse Fwo Tzoo Bao Yo Wuo Muhn_!" Jayne retorted.


End file.
